


Davekat Fluff

by orphan_account



Series: Davekat Crap [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just some davekat fluff because it's an otp of mine and I want to work on writing fluff. Established davekat. </p><p>I guess Karkat is drunk.</p><p>I might include this in a longer fic at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Davekat Fluff

Karkat Vantas blinked a few times, then managed to keep his eyes open. He stretched his legs out, then slowly turned around so he was facing Dave Strider. He poked the sleeping blonde, but failed to stir him. "Dave," he muttered, poking him again. "Stridouche." Another poke, this one in the face. "Wh—" The taller boy's crimson eyes opened slowly. A smile spread across his face when he saw Karkat looking up at him adorably. "What is it, Karkles?" he asked. "I wanna..." the smaller boy trailed off. "I wanna make out," he grumbled. Dave laughed. "God, Karkitty, you're really drunk." Karkat just repeated, "I wanna make out." Dave laughed again. "Babe, it's like three in the morning." "I don't care." Another laugh. "Okay, fine." Dave pulled Karkat into a kiss, the shorter boy wrapping his hands around the back of Dave's neck. A minute later, Dave pulled away. "Okay, Karkles," he said, yawning. "Go to bed." Karkat wrapped his arms around Dave's middle, laying his head on the taller boy'a chest. "Okay," he mumbled, yawning as well. Dave smiled, closing his eyes again. 


End file.
